


I'm Too Young to Feel So Numb

by lunchlessbaghead



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, I wasn't gonna end it like this but then I did I'm sorry, Sad, Sad Ending, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Maze Runner Spoilers, guys this is just really sad honestly, newtmas if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchlessbaghead/pseuds/lunchlessbaghead
Summary: Newt was always the second in command. He was always putting others first, and he was always brave. Until he didn't need to be anymore.~TDC Spoilers, Major Character Death, Mentions of Suicide Attempt
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 4





	I'm Too Young to Feel So Numb

**Author's Note:**

> (title from Jaymes Young - Feel Something)

Newt was always the second in command. He was always putting others first, and he was always brave. He had to be, he couldn't let them lose hope because that was all they had, ever since the beginning. And after Alby was gone, and Gally had let them down, they followed Newt, and Newt followed Thomas. Then Thomas had come to him and told him he wasn't made to be leader, that he had no idea what he was doing. So Newt reassured him, because that was what he did, and he still didn't let his walls down. He still kept that brave face on.

Then he caught the Flare, and his world began to turn upside-down. But he still kept up his strong facade, putting Minho first even when he was slowly being eaten from the inside out. Even when Thomas kept giving him worried glances when he fell behind, when he leaned against a wall and began to cough black. He stood up tall, he smiled, he remained optimistic. But when Thomas pleaded to him, as his vision began to swim with darkness and his mind grew foggy, he screamed to be killed, to keep himself from hurting the other. But he wouldn't, that stubborn boy kept fighting, even when Newt pulled a gun to his head, he still stopped him. Even when his rotting body slashed at him with a blade, Thomas still didn't let up.

He was always strong, always brave, always levelheaded. Until he didn't need to be anymore. When it went dark, Newt was more than okay with having Thomas be the last thing he sees. He knows he left the others in good hands, he knows Thomas will be good to them.

He finally got to let go, finally got to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so, I'm sorry
> 
> I wrote this in like 5 minutes and I did not intend it end like that, but then it did...  
> This was supposed to be a newtmas fic but the opportunity was just, too much to resist
> 
> For the last like, 3 days, I've been in such a rut after I watched TDC and Newt died, it felt so unfair, he was so fucking close to paradise! And he was my comfort character, so fuck me for trusting Dashner I guess.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and even bookmarks make my day!! Thank you for reading, sorry if I broke your heart ❤️
> 
> (If you're following me for my NYSM fic, I plan on working on that soon! I'm so sorry for not updating, I just haven't had any motivation for it recently :( )


End file.
